


Franco Is Sky-High On Acid

by lumiere42



Series: Songs For Flinging Barware: General Hospital Filk [4]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Filk, Psychotropic Drugs, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere42/pseuds/lumiere42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little filk about the amusing utter trainwreck that is Franco and Nina. To the tune of The Beatles' "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Franco Is Sky-High On Acid

Franco's hired as the new GH art shrink,

He once was a killer, now retconned good guy.

Someone is working out there in his studio -

That Coma Girl with the bug eyes.

 

Now he is sad, Carly cheated on him,

Nina helps him plot revenge.

He helps her kidnap that Baby Jerome

And they're gone . . .

 

Now Franco is high on acid

Franco is sky-high on acid

Special effects might give you seizures

Whoa

 

Franco's in prison and Nina's in Ferncliff,

But his escape is absurdly easy.

So he can stay there in lockup with Nina,

He takes all that damn LSD.

 

Viewers might need some brain bleach for that kiss,

Now Franco's just tripping balls.

It looks like a bad 1980s music video . . .

 

Now Franco is high on acid

Franco is sky-high on acid

Special effects might give you seizures

Whoa

 

Now cops tie him up and part him from Nina,

He saved her from Heather - come on, writers, why?

Now we'll be stuck watching even more crap with

That Coma Girl with the bug eyes!

 

Now Franco is high on acid

Franco is sky-high on acid

Special effects might give you seizures

Duuuuude

 

Franco is sky-high on acid . . .

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted herein. Homage, no $$$ made.


End file.
